1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of software installation and in particular to conveying information about a software application to a user prior to installation.
2. Background of the Invention
When a user downloads a new software application, the application is typically stored in “package” form. Software installer packages are archived into a format ready for installation by the user onto the user's computer system. When a user installs the downloaded application, the application package decompresses the application, installs software components onto the user's computer, and configures the computer to run the application. Often, a user is required to install an application onto the user's computer prior to running the application.
In many instances, a user is unable to fully assess the changes an installer package makes to the user's computer prior to installation. Components installed by an installer package may have varying degrees of stability, and changes made by an installer package may affect computer performance outside of the application. Further, certain software applications may come packaged with malicious software which a user might inadvertently install while installing the downloaded application.